Edin Dzeko
Edin Dzeko is a Bosnian Striker for the National Team and also for Manchester City in the English Premier League. National Team Performances 2010 Qatar Friendly ''' '''He was in the squad for the match against Qatar. He started the game and played 60 minutes, in which he scored twice and was the man of the match. Euro Qualifiers He was in the squad for the matches against Luxembourg, France and Albania. He played 252 minutes (90+72+90), scored a hattrick against Luxembourg, gave the assist against France and scored 2 more goals against Albania. He's the team leading scorer in the competition (5). Slovakia Friendly He was a starter and played 90 minutes. He didn't have a good game, and failed to score. 2011 Mexico Friendly Edin Dzeko was in the squad for the Mexico friendly, he played 90 minutes at an acceptable level. Euro Qualifiers He was in the squad for the matches against Romania (H), Romania (A) and Albania, Belarus (both), France, Luxembourg, and the playoffs squad against Germany. He started in all 9 games, scoring 8 goals and adding 3 assists. With his goal against Albania, he surpassed Elvir Bolic, as the nation's leading scorer ever. He was the UEFA Euro Qualifiers second goalscorer with 14 goals, 1 shy from the top. Benin Friendly He was a starter and played the full match against Benin, beign the best player on the pitch, with 4 goals. 2012 Finland Friendly He started the match, playing 90 minutes, scoring a goal, and giving 2 assists. He was the man of the match. Croatia Friendly He played 90 minutes, being the best player for his team. He scored his 37th international goal in just 44 matches. Russia Friendly He played the full game, and was the man of the match, despite not scoring. He made a great assist to his offensive partner Vedad Ibisevic WC Qualifiers Against Spain, Dzeko played the 90 minutes, and couldn't score. He looked in good form and complicated the Spaniards a couple of times. Against Lithuania and Georgia, we saw the return of the Dzeko we know, he scored 5 goals, in both games and was the best player in the field. Chile Friendly He played the whole game, having a rather quiet game. He scored on the only chance he had. 2013 Japan Friendly He started the game and in his 50th game for the National Team, he was the man of the match, with 2 goals and an assist. WC Qualifiers *Against Malta, he had his worst game since Branislav Mikulic took charge, missing a penalty and 2 goals that he normally scores. He was the main reason the team didn't win by a bigger margin. *Against Switzerland he had a quiet game, playing 90 minutes. *Against Spain he played 90 minutes at a decent level. He has looked somewhat tired in the past National Team games. *Against Georgia scored 2 goals and had a marvellous performance, he was the man of the match. *Against Malta, he played 76 minutes at a decent level. 2014 Paraguay Friendly He was a starter in the match, playing 90 minutes with an assist and a good performance.